conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Mestian/Lexicon
Fish :pírka, pirkássa - aqu. I ::(generic) fish, piscine animal :dásu, dasúšša - aqu. V ::blackfish :gẽlą, ghelímmą - aqu. IV ::salmon Rocks :rhýka, rhykássa - ina. I ::pebble, small stone :béč, béčella - ina. VIII *bet-š ::boulder, large stone :betéšis, betemmášša - adj. cEŠIS be(t)-tešis ::rocky, stone, of stone Metallurgy :ûra, ūrássa - neu. I ūr-a ::iron, crude iron :álira, alírassa (alíssa) - neu. I alir-a ::copper :ûšša, ūššássa - ūr-ša ::iron object, item either made up of iron or having iron as the material of its most significant component ::coll. iron objects, iron items; iron regalia Birds :itáran, itarássa - ani. I ::swan :dârab, dârabašša - ani. IX ::fowl :íšt, ištášša - ina. IX ::bird nest Reptiles :ĩkur, ikkússa - ign. II ::snake Dragons :trakún, trakúnnu (trąkún, trąkúnnu) - ign. VI ::small dragon (<10kg) :pîlī, pīlíššą - ign. V ::medium female dragon (20kg ~ 50kg) Amphibians :ýšpę, yšpímmę - aqu. IV ::tadpole Pet Mammals :pítta, pittássa - ani. I ::cat, feline :'ttálī, 'ttalíššą - ani. V (pi)tta-lī ::kitten, small cat :ndéna, ndenássa - ani. I ::dog, hound Silvan Fauna :lĩją, lijjímmą - ani. IV *liẖj-əw ::deer :lijjpráždžā, lijjpraždžâšša - neu. III *liẖj-pras-džā ::the presence of deer (at a location, in a forest etc.) ::the bedeeredness (of a location, etc.) :sỹlur, syllússa - ani. II ::doe, hind :lijjpílin, lijjpilínnu - ani. VI *liẖj-pilin ::doe, hind, young female deer Physiology :apákas, apakássa - ign. I ::breath, air in lungs Anatomy :âghur, aghússa - neu. II ::egg, ovum :awãraŋ, awarhúnnu - ani. VI ::muscle fibre :sîliš, sīlišélla - aqu. VIII ::eye, eyeball :káran, karássa - neu. I ::foot :kúraš, kurašélla - neu. VIII ::bone :zôdan, zōdássa - neu. I ::blood Grip, Manuum :âkan, ākánnu - neu. VI ::arm, hand :ássam, assánnu - neu. VI ::hand :dúffū, duffúššą - ina. V ::grip, hold (on sth. 2) :·dúffu· - 2bs/6cp/8s :::·z-dúffu-(ž)-agha· / ·dúffu-gha· / ·dúffu-(ži)-s· ::trn. hold ::trn. hold a part of :assundúffū, assunduffúššą - ina. V ::hand's grip, armful, handful Face :vánur, vanússa - ign. II ::nose, nostril Physiology :tâlhel, tallêlle - ani. VII ::blink/eyeblink :nugárī, nugaríššą - ani. V ::tiredness, exhaustion :nugárpras, nugarprássa - adj. cA ::tired, exhausted Quantity :lílas, lilássa - adj. cA :::lílas/lilássa :::liléja/lilájša :::lílu/lilúšša :::lilésa²/lilíšša² ::pos. much, many, plenty of, a lot of ::comp. more, more of ::sup. most, all of :úlan - adv. incomp. :::úlan / úlā / úlla ::so, so very, very ::Remark: the adverb has three generally interchangeable forms; the only placement rule is that, when used twice, either úlan or úlā may be used, and only in such a way that úlā comes right next to the head that it modifies. :lilîldžā, lilīldžâšša - neu. III lil-īl-džā ::majority, the most, most :líndžā, lindžâšša - neu. III < *lil-džā ::a lot, plenty :lilîggdžā, lilīggdžâšša - neu. III lil-īkk-džā ::all of, everyone, every :úktur, uktússa - ina. II ::a small chunk, a bit, bit; piece of debris/rubble :awájdžā, awajdžášša - neu. III awaj-džā ::some, some of, a small amount of, an indeterminate amount of Flora :*·''piẖšiẖ''· - unattested (†) ::·pa:ppãš· - 1bs/7a/8a ::::·pa:ppãš-ešte· / ·pa:ppãš· / ·pi:ppĩš-(uni)-s· :::itr. grow :::itr. inch. sprout, sprout from ( ) + ) ::pĩšī, piššíššą - ina. V :::fruit :tûrī, tūríššą - ani. V ::tree, lignic mass; wood, timber :î, ijášša - ani. IX ::leaf Crops :ãdan, ādássa - neu. I ::rice Acoustics :qásā, qasášša - neu. III ::sound, acoustic perception :téril, terlêlle - neu. VII ::sound of a heartbeat, heart tick; low frequency (singular) tick Death :segárī, segaríššą - ani. V ::mass exctinction, mass death :ápen, apénnu - ani. VI ::death, of an individual or in general; usually considered to be active or agentive Decay :·ĩlma· - 1cp&1gp/6a/8a :::·ĩlma-ŋ-w· / ·ĩlma-axu· / ·ĩlma-(ži)-s· ::itr. decay, fall apart ::itr. decay into ( ) :·ajãlma· - 1cp&1gp/6a/8a *-aj-ælẖma- :::·ajãlmaŋ-w· / ·ajãlma-axu· / ·ajãlma-(ži)-s· ::itr. fall down, crumble down ::itr. fall down onto + aj + Static Activities :·kíla· - 1cp/6cp/8a(8b) 1a/6a/8b irr. tel/atel. :::·kíla-ŋ· / ·kíla-gha· / ·kíla-(ži)-s· (·kíl-ppa-žd·) :::·ki:kílna· / ·ki:kíla-axi· / ·ki:kílda-žd· ::itr. sit ::itr. inch. sit somewhere ( ) ::trn. sit on ( ) ::kikíldžā, kikildžâšša - ki:kíl-džā neu. III :::seat, place to sit at :·ghyr·+ - 1a/6cp/8a :::·ghnyr· / ·ghyr-ghá· / ·ghyr-(únu)-s· ::itr. wait for nothing in specific ::trn. wait for ( ) :ghyrásī, ghyrasíššą - neu. III ::waiting ::waiting for Active/Dynamic Activities :·dér· - 3d/6cp/8a :::·dér-gh-(unu)-ŋ· / ·dér-gha· / ·dér-(ži)-s· ::trn. do, perform, execute ( ) ::trn. do/perform/execute some of ( ) :deršpéšis, deršpemmášša - adj. cEŠIS der-špešis ::doable, performable, executable ::possible :fĩ, fijášša - neu. IX *fijarša ::ascent, climb :·ą́lh· - 1cp/6cp/8a *-V́(gh/w)-əlhə- :::·ą́l-ŋ· / ·ą́l-gha· / ·ą́lh-(unu)-s· / *-V́G-əlh(ə̱)-gha- / *-V́G-əlh- ::itr. twist, bend out of shape ::itr. curl, coil ::Remarks: the verb is a partial reanalogisation from its derivatives; the actual root was most likely always prefixed in pre-Mestian :·nûlh· - 1cp/6cp/8a *(a)núw-əlhə- :::·nûl-ŋ· / ·nûl-gha· / ·nûlh-(unu)-s· ::itr. twist, bend sth. ( ) out of shape :ą́lhsī, ąlhsíššą - neu. V ąlh-sī ::twisting, curling, coiling, bending Lative :·prón· - 5/7/8a :::·pérg· / ·pa:párg· / ·prón-(nu)-s· ::itr. go, move, do a lative action or motion :·ýš· - 6cp&1gs/6cp/8a :::·ýž-gha-j· / ·ýž-gha· / ·ýš-(unu)-s· ::itr. jump :jur-(t)-ýš· - 6cp&1gs/6cp/8a + ·ýš· ::itr. jump up, jump into the air :yšún, yšúnnu yš-un ::jump, leap, hop ::onom. hop Location :·iráva· - 1a/6cp/8a :::·irámva· / ·iráva-gha· / ·iráva-(ži)-s· ::itr. be (somewhere) + AdP ::itr. be located at + AdP :tǽnkē - adv. tænt-kē ::here, near me ::Remark: this adverb is not interchangeable with a hypothetical tǽŋkē :márštas, marštássa - neu. I ::location, place Anthropology Heroism, Glory :ûrul, ūrmélle - ign. VII ::hero, vir :·ūré· - 1cp/6a/8a :::·ūré-ŋ· / ·ūré-xi· / ·ūré-(ži)-s· ::itr. shine, radiate, be glorious :árkan, arkássa - ani. I ::patriarch, man of authority; respected/revered one Architecture :lũghun, luhúnnu - ina. VI ::wall (usually stone or rock, artificial) :ĩkh, īkhášša - ina. IX ẖīkẖ ::foundation, basis of walls/floors, wireframe of pillars/walls, reinforcement, 'bones' of a building :·nũkh· - 1a/6cp/8a *(a)nu-ẖīkẖ- :::·nũŋkh· / ·nũg-gha· / ·nũkh-(unu)-s· ::trn. put, place ( ) at ( ) :párpa, parpássa - ina. I a Herder language ::ceiling, top of a room :avárpa, avarpássa - ina. I from *aj-bárpa ::floor, 'below the ceiling', bottom of a room :ŋérel, ŋellêlle/ŋerrêlle - ina. VII ::floor Dynasty, Lineage, Names :žûl, žūlášša - ina. IX ::given/birth name :sõmon, sommónnu - ina. VI ::taken name, acquired name :áš, ášella - ina. VIII ::surname, family name, last name 'Given Names' :Pára, Parássa - ani. I ::a male given name Sensations :·vę́p· - 1a/6cp/8a :::·vę́mp· / ·vę́b-gha· / ·vę́p-(unu)-s· ::trn. tickle ( ) :vę́psī, vępsíššą - neu. V vęp-sī ::tickling, ticklishness Philosophy :akãkī, akakkíšša - ina. V ::revelation, epiphany :ĩn, ĩnnu - aqu. VI ::mind :sarĩn, sarĩnnu - aqu. VI ::reason, logic (of a person), sanity :sírū, sirúššą - ani. V ::life, existence :píttrū, pittrúššą - ani. V < *pit-tirū < *pit-sirū ::boredom :píttpras, pittprássa - adj. cA pitt(r)-pras ::boring Vocalisations :·pũ· - 1a/6cp/8a *-puẖ- :::·púmm· / ·púhha· / ·pũnus· ::itr. shout, yell Art, Aesthetics :·laká· - 1cp/6a/8a :::·laká-ŋ· / ·laká-axu· / ·laká-(ži)-s· ::trn. decorate ( ) ::trn. spray ( ) with ( ) :sákka, sakkássa - ina. I ::dot, fleck :'kka, kkássa - ina. I ::tiny dot, tiny fleck, dotlet/flecklet :sprájspur, sprajspússa - ina. II ::appearance, look ::character, silhouette Pleasantries :ōráka, ōrakássa - ina. I ōrak-a ::pleasantness, nicety/niceness (as a concept) :ōrápras, ōraprássa - adj. cA ōra(k)-pras ::pleasant, nice, hospitable (of people) :ōrágdžā, ōragdžâšša - neu. III ōrak-džā ::pleasantness, nicety, hospitability (of people) Sociology :ũndī, ūndíššą - neu. V ::people, nation, folk :lûr, lûssa - ani. II ::(collective) people, mass of people, men, women etc. Age :êŋqajn, ēŋqúnnu - neu. VI ::life, freshness, ripeness :ēntéja, entájša - adj. cB ::young, fresh, full of life, new :pílin, pilínnu - ani. VI ::girl, young woman (especially older than thirteen or fourteen) :avýrta, avyrtássa - ani. I ::boy, young man (especially older than thirteen or fourteen) Politics :tándžā, tandžâšša tán(es)-dža - neu. III ::tension, conflict Food Rituals & Utensils :eléta, elétašša - neu. III ::table knife :sĩ, sĩšša - neu. IX *siẖ ::table, desk, counter top, flat surface at waist level Relationships :májis, majsášša - ani. IX ::friend :înda, īndássa - ani. I ::acquaintance, buddy, casual friend Emotions :ékal, eglêlle - ign. VII ::happiness :eglápras, eglaprássa - adj. cA ::happy :·vęr·+ - 4b/6b/8b 4a/6b/8b irr. tel/atel. inch. :::·s-vęr-d·+ / ·vęr-rh·+ / ·vąr-žd·+ :::·s-vęr-gh·+ / ·vęr-rh·+ / ·vąr-žd·+ ::itr. begin to be able to love ::trn. start to love , begin to love Kinship :ēsánta, ēsantássa - ani. I ::ancestor, predecesor :gárū, garúššą - ani. V ::brother, male cousin :jãllū, jāllúššą - ani. V ::sister, female cousin Commerce, Economy :·pâgh· - 1a/7/8a :::·pâŋgh· / ·pâg· / ·pâgh-(unu)-s· ::itr. be worth, have value ::trn. have the worth of Populational Ailments :sípa, sipássa - ina. I ::hunger, famine Religion :Sprênta, Sprêntašša - ign. III ::(a personified embodiment of the celestial body) the Sun, Sprênta :Dãpškur, Dāppškússa - aqu/ina. II *daẖv-š-kur-sa ::(a personified embodiment of the aquatic mass) the Sea, Dãpškur ::remark: Dãpškur is considered an amaglamation of all the seas and masses of water, an aquatic supra-entity Astronomy :óllą, ollímmą - ani. IV ::sky, firmament :ólkur, olkússa - ani. II ol(l)-kur ::sky (intensive) :sprêntā, sprêntašša - ign. III ::(as a celestial body) the Sun ::(as a personified embodiment of the celestial body) the Sun (Sprêntā) ::remark: the noun features an uncharacteristically short nominative suffix; the rest of the paradigm is regularly determinable from the partitive stem Hydrology :dãva, daffássa - aqu. I ::sea :tĩlpī, tīlpíššą - aqu. V ::bay, gulf; partially enclosed large sea Hydronymy :Twánnī, Twanníššą - aqu. V *Twarniẖ ::the river Twanni, a major Nimerote river (formed and drained primarily in Nimeria) :Tárpī, Tarpíššą - aqu. V ::the river Tarpi :Dẽres, Dēresášša - aqu. IX ::the river Deres Climatology :qáma, qamássa - aqu. I ::rain Pedology :sírtur, sirtússa - ani. II ::soil, earth :sirttéšis, sirttemmášša - adj. cEŠIS [sirt-tešis'+'] ::terrestrial, pertaining to soil :entá, entássa - ani. I ::soil, dirt; mud :rânta, rântassa - ina. I ::powder, powdered earth :rânkur, rānkússa - ina. II rān(t)-kur ::dirt, dust Gemology :píllī, pillíššą - ina. V ::gem, precious stone, gemstone :tšális, tšalsášša - ina. IX ::jade, white jade :tšaltéšis, tšaltemmášša - adj. ign/aqu/ani/ina/neu. tšal-tešis ::jaden, of jade, of white jade :kílis, kilsášša - ina. IX ::lapis lazuli Optics :·fíra· - 1cs/6a/8b :::·fúra-ŋ· / ·fíra-(a)xu· / ·fížd· ::itr. shine, spark, glow intensely :firkúšis, firkummášša - adj. cEŠIS fír(a)-kušis ::shining, shiny, bright :fírqan - adv. fír(a)-qan ::brightly, shinily :·léra· - 1cp/6a/8a -ler-a- :::·léra-ŋ· / ·léra-axu· / ·léra-(ži)-s· ::trn. reveal ( ) ::trn. reveal part of ( ) :lérqan - adv/postp. ler-qan :: + showing/revealing :: + showing/revealing a part of :firxúždžā, firxuždžâšša - neu. III fir-(a)xu-ž-džā ::glimmer, sparkle, shine :·héjp· - 1a/6a/8a :::·héjmp· / ·héjp-axu· / ·héjp-(unu)-s· ::itr. see, be able to see, be sighted ::trn. see ( ), see part of ( ) ::trn. look at ( ), look at a part of ( ) :hejpásī, hejpasíššą - neu. V hejp-asī ::seeing, sight :: + seeing, looking at :: + seeing part of, looking at a part of Colours :múla, mulássa - ign. I ::black Fire :·firúra· - 1cp/6a/8a *fi-fura- :::·firúra-ŋ· / ·firúra-(a)xu· / ·firúra-(ži)-s· ::itr. burn, be aflame :·firúra-gh· - 3d/6a/8a *fi-fura-gh- :::·firúra-gh-(ži)-ŋ· / ·firúra-gh-(a)xu· / ·firúra-gh-(ži)-s· ::trn. burn, light, set aflame :firurásī, firurasíššą - neu. V firura-sī ::burning, 's burning :firurghásī, firurghasíššą - neu. V firur(a)gha-si ::burning, 's burning of , of a part of :êpa, ēpássa - ign. I ::small fire, burning (camp)fire :pémmer, pemmérašša - ign. IX ::smoke Time :pēn - adv. ::before, earlier; ::Remark: also a postposition :pnan - adv. ::later, after; ::Remark: also a postposition :swá - adv. ::again, anew :tẽrkūt - adv. [locative of tẽrkur] ::today, this day, on this day :tẽrkuvi pnan - adv. phrs. + pnan ::after today, tomorrow :tẽrŋan - adv. [colloquial clipping of tẽrkuvi pnan] ::tomorrow Calendar :tẽrka, stērkássa - aqu. I ::day, daytime :íkenan, ikénunnu - aqu. VI ::night :tẽrkur, stērkússa - aqu. II *tẖērk-(k)ur ::time that includes both day and night ::calendar day Impersonal Pronouns Indeterminates :áwaj - pron. ind. :::awájlla, awájkka, awájssa, awájčča, awájtta ::someone, something :awêtta - pron. ind. ::somewhy, for some reason Interrogatives :prákaj - pron. int. :::prakájlla, prakájkka, prakájssa, prakájčča, prakájtta ::who? what? :prakêtta - pron. int. ::why? :prápi - pron. int. ::when? :prákē - pron. int. pra-kē ::near what? in which area? close to what? Derivation :'-tešis+, -temmašša+' - adj. cEŠIS ::derives material adjectives from nouns ::derives partitive adjectives from nouns :'-pras, -prassa+' - adj. cA ::derives adjectives indicating presence of noun :'-džā, -džâšša' - neu. III ::derives abstract nouns from adjectives :'-(a)sī, -(a)siššą+' - neu. V ::derives abstract verbal nouns from verbs :'-kur, -kussa+' - ~~ II ::derives augmentative or intensive nouns from other nouns; preserves gender :'-lī, -liššą+' - ~~ V ::derives diminutive or reduced nouns from other nouns; preserves gender :'-ša, -šassa+' - ina. I ::derives nouns denoting an object or a collection of objects materially made up from nouns :'-špešis+, -špemmašša+' - adj. cEŠIS ::derives abilitative adjectives from verb roots :'-kušis+, -kummašša+' - adj. cEŠIS ::derives imperfect participles from verb roots :'-qan' - adv. ::derives active imperfect adverbial participles from verb roots :'-qele' - adv. ::derives active negated imperfect adverbial participles from verb roots Phrases :'dda târa - phrs. postp. târa :: aside from, besides, notwithstanding :lã (lā) - part. *laẖ ::negative response, no ::Remark: the particle lã has an alternative, lā, that is unstressed. Discourse Particles :tar - part. ::introduces a contrary statement, commonly also a question, that carries a tone of inagency or powerlessness ::but, though Conjunctions and Copulas :tā - conj. ::and, as well as; links two NPs as one argument or constituent. ::and, plus; links digits in a number :jȳ - conj. ::stylistic variant of <''tā''> used to avoid repetition; often used to link larger NPs as one argument or constituent :ūmi - part. cop. ::am/is/are; copular particle that links its subject ( ) and predicate ( ) in simple copular constructions of the shape <''ūmi > :'ūmil''' -''part. cop.'' ::negative complement of ūmi :eza - part. cop. ::am/is/are; copular particle involved in copular topicalisation :eril - part. cop. ::negative complement of eza :qan - part. cop. ::am/is/are; existential copula that asserts the presence of , a part of , or the property of 1 & 2 ::qan XYZ :qanil - part. cop. ::negative complement of qan :pē - part. cop. ::am/is/are; copular particle that links subject ( ) with its property ( ) or an adjective ( ) in simple copular constructions of the shape <''pē > :'pēl''' - part. cop. ::negative complement of pē Prepositions :us - prep. :: between ::remark: this preposition takes either an object in either the dual or plural, or objects of any number linked by <''tā''> :anu - prep. :: into :ase - prep. :: across, across the surface of :aj - prep. :: down onto :ki - prep. :: about, concerning Postpositions :pit - postp. :: during, while :sar - postp. :: through, via :=ton+ - postp. :: below, underneath :kē - postp. :: near, in the area of :ā''' (ghā) - postp. :: like, such as ::Remark:' the alternative, ''ghā, occurs after vowels :pēn - postp. :: before ::Remark: also an adverb :pnan - postp. :: after ::Remark: also an adverb :jī - postp. :: above, atop :jurē - postp. [from a nominalisation of jī] :: up, upwards